


(you used to) call me

by memorial



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, idk - Freeform, you should read anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorial/pseuds/memorial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio wants to turn on facetime.<br/>And kick Iker’s ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(you used to) call me

**Author's Note:**

> Idek what I should put as a title, so... I'm not creative at all to create one, anyway...

It was evening.   
Sara was in the living room with Martin, playing with a puzzle she had purchased that day.   
Iker was returning a call from Sergio in another room.

Iker didn't used to go to another room when he was on the phone, and Sara knew that when it comes to Sergio Iker liked privacy.  
She knew how they were.

“You never called me back.”

Sergio’s voice was distressed and quiet. It wasn't all right. Iker felt a bitter taste in his throat, making him regret not calling in recent days. He hardly had freetime.

“Don’t be such a drama queen... It’s been only one week.”

“Fuck that, but you should return.”

"I know... I've been a little busy, but you're the busy one now. You have to deal with it."

Sergio confided him how much Madrid consumed his time, and how much Sergio Jr. was growing up fast, and how many times he spent sleepless nights watching over Marco.

Pilar wasn't home, she was at a friend's house and had taken Marco and Sergio Jr. with her.

"I gotta confess I don't know what I'm doing 90% of the time."

“Do you mean 99% or 100%?”

“Iker.”

“I was kidding.”

“I miss talking to you, seeing you...”

“We are talking to each other now.”

"Just hearing is not the same thing." Sergio sighed.

"I am glad to at least be hearing your voice." Iker smile to himself, closing his eyes instantly.

"So, what happened with your _facetime_ , did you find out why it's not working?"

"Oh, I haven't figured it out yet. I tried to fix it myself, but I wasn’t successful.” Iker laughed in a low tone, laying his head on the back of the couch.

"I see, Iker ... You don’t know any bullshit of this type of technology, take it for the damn repair."

"Don't be rude, Sergio. I'm taking it this week, I will let you know."

“Please and thank you.” Sergio sighed, staying silent for a few seconds. “I need to see you, you know… I need to, you know...”

"So that’s why you’re so desperate for me to fix my  _facetime_ , uh?"

"Oh, hell, shut up. You know it's the only way, Iker. "  Sergio let out an awkward laugh.

"Yes, and you know I'm tired of doing this at facetime." Iker let out a deep sigh, looking at the calendar on the table next to him.

“You say you're tired of it, but you never disagreed with that, uh? I know you're a slut for this kind of thing."

“Oh, and you aren’t…” Iker laughed sarcastically.

“I’m home alone now. Do you know what I’m thinking about?”

“Not now, Sergio. Sara is at home, I can’t do this.”

“Damn, Iker. Look what you’ve done.”

“You’re home alone?”

“What do you think, you dumbass?”

Iker laughed, Sergio grunted.

The conversation was painful for both men. Iker wished he was home alone at the time. Sergio tried to convince him that they should do that _sexting thing_ , but Iker didn’t have such patience to type all his possible actions and Sergio was somewhat impatient. Useless.

“When is Sara leaving?”

“She’s not leaving. Not tonight. I’m sorry, Nene.”

Again, Sergio grunted. Iker guessed that he was in a tough situation.

“I miss you too, Nene. You have no idea how fucking much I miss you. I wish I could be there with you right now and doing whatever you wanted me to do with you. “

“Fuck, stop talking about this. I’m gonna die in here.”

Iker grinned.

“No, you’re not.  Just wait a few more weeks and I’ll be there. You know I will.”

“I can’t wait to see you again, and…”

“Yeah, I know. Same here, Nene.”

“Yeah… Oh, next time you should be more careful because you almost broke the bed.”

“ _You?_  I guess it was _us. We_ almost broke that fucking bed. It wasn’t only my fault, and you were too desperate and couldn’t contain yourself. _”_ Iker rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, don’t be this aggressive with me. Not now, I’d prefer when you’re like this personally.”

“You’re such a whore.”

“What do you think? I'm begging here.”

“I know, fuck. We haven’t had a conversation like this since the last time we saw each other… Only calm and romantic conversations, kind of.”

“Enough romance, Iker. I’m hungry. I bet you’re hungry, too.”

“As much as you do."

Iker tried not to imagine how Sergio was feeling at that moment, but he figured: silence, aggressive tone of voice and breathing becoming heavy. He knew Sergio, and he was horny.

Loneliness let Iker full of doubts and he felt more alone than usual in times like that. He knew that Pilar knew. But Sara didn’t.

“Anyway... You’ll be fine.”  Iker finally broke the silence.

"No, I'm not. I need something, you know what, I... "

“You know that I am talking about Real Madrid, don’t you?”

“Whatever.”

“I am also sorry for not helping you with that.”

“You better be. I’m in a complicated situation here.”

“Oh, I know.”  Iker laughed one more time, biting his own lip.

"Why don't you send Sara out with some friends for a moment?"

"Sergio!"

Sergio laughed uncontrollably on the other side of the phone. Iker hardly knew how painful it was to laugh at that moment. It was getting late and Iker couldn't hear more than the sound of Martin giggling and talking, as well as the TV on. Sara put Martin in bed, and she was waiting for him.

"I need to go to sleep now, Sergio. I have training tomorrow morning."

"Okay, I'll try to sleep too, and... Take a cold shower. "

“Damn. Good luck.”

“It’s all your fault.”

“I know. I...” Iker sighed. “I’ll call you tomorrow, I promise.”

“You promise?” Sergio sounded a bit more serious this time.

“Of course.”

“You better, or I will take the first flight to Porto just to kick your ass twice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @r0bots (again) <3


End file.
